Lewis Pepper
Lewis Pepper is the skeletal resident of the mansion and former member of the Mystery Skulls. Appearance Lewis has a muscular body, broad shoulders and is very tall. He also has a exaggerated pompadour . Pre-death (alive) Lewis had a purple pompadour, a square face and a hook nose. Lewis wore a purple vest, a white dress shirt with a magenta ascot, dark purple jeans and purple sneakers. Post-death (current) Lewis has a flaming magenta pompadour. He also has a jawless skull that levitates in place, 3 of his ribs sticking out on both sides of his chest, and hands resembling gloves from the electronic music duo Daft Punk and pitch black skin. Lewis wears a black suit, a white dress shirt with a magenta tie, black trousers and black dress shoes. Personality Lewis was described as a nice person in life, and was possibly in love or at least very close friends with Vivi. However, after a possessed Arthur killed him, he is now a vengeful and enraged ghost. He seems to be unaware that Arthur was possessed, and most likely assumes Arthur did the deed out of malicious intent, hence his extreme hatred towards Arthur. Lewis will stop at nothing to get revenge on his murderer, however, he still harbors tender feelings towards Vivi, even in death. History Lewis was formerly a member of the Mystery Skulls Paranormal Investigation team. On one fateful journey, the team entered an ominous-looking cave. Upon splitting up, Vivi went one way, while Lewis, Arthur, and Mystery went another. However, Lewis only found an empty pit filled with stalagmites, the bottom of which Vivi's path led her to. As he tried to turn back, Arthur became possessed by a malicious spirit and pushed him off, leading to his death. Ghost Months later, the team's van breaks down near a large mansion. (The purple lightning coursing through the dashboard as this happens indicates that it is Lewis' handiwork.) Once inside, the team is attacked by Dead Beats, possessed suits of armor, and Living Portraits, one of which triggers a trapdoor. While Vivi and Mystery somehow land in the kitchen, Arthur finds himself in a deep pit with a coffin and several unlit torches. The coffin opens to reveal Lewis in his ghost form, with a golden beating heart-shaped object over the left side of his chest. He points to Arthur ominously, showing his grudge against him, then forms his spectral pompadour and begins chasing after him. Just as Lewis has Arthur cornered, Vivi jumps in between the two. Lewis stops short, remembering his feelings for Vivi, though she appears not to recognize him, and tries to give her his heart. However, Arthur pulls her away at the last minute. They reach for each other, though in vain, and the heart falls to the ground, breaking and turning from its golden glow to an icy blue. Lewis explodes in a rage, but they escape the fireball, leaving him alone with his literal broken heart. As the van drives off, Lewis opens the "heart" (revealed to be a locket) to reveal a photo of him and Vivi together. Resuming back to his human form, Lewis sheds a single tear and disappears. As the van drives off into the night, the mansion vanishes along with him. Freaking Out Some time later, Shiromori's search for Mystery leads her to the former location of The Mansion. While she manages to find Mystery's essence and grows a flower tied to his being, she reawakens Lewis' dormant spirit in the process, who attacks her. Shiromori survives his assault and prepares for a confrontation, but ultimately seems to decide that tracking down Mystery is more important and escapes underground. Lewis notices the discarded flowers Shiromori grew using Arthur and Vivi's essence. He lovingly picks Vivi's flower up, and wrathfully crushes Arthur's underfoot, showing that his desire for vengeance has not weakened during his inactivity. He then uses a few petals from Vivi's flower to revitalize his shattered heart locket, then absorbs a table with a coffee cup on it and sets off, accompanied by a few Dead Beats. As he crosses the road, a truck runs him over, but Lewis uses the occasion to possess the entire truck, reshaping it in his image, as the terrified driver, Rooster, barely escapes with his life, before slamming the gas pedal. Hellbent Lewis attempts to break down the van, glitching out the radio and causing it to play Hellbent as he chases them in his possessed truck. When Shiromori attacks Mystery he inadvertently knocks her off the van and runs her over, then follows the van down the hill to Lance's mechanic workshop. He confronts Arthur and recalls his past life, his relationship with Vivi, and Arthur's jealousy over it that led to his death. He tosses Arthur into the back of his truck, which becomes a recreation of the Cavern he was killed in. His Dead Beats lead Arthur to the cliff he fell from originally, and Lewis corners him and dangles him over the edge. As he's about to drop him, though, his skull changes into his living appearance and Arthur recognizes him right before he's dropped. Either the shock or regret of killing Arthur breaks Lewis' heart again, and he has a regretful expression as the video ends. Relationships Vivi Lewis and Vivi were part of the same paranormal investigator group and dating before his death. Lewis still has feelings for her after his death, he stops in his tracks trying to kill Arthur, when Vivi is in the way and his wrath driven behavior ceases immediately. When she is forced to leave him his heart breaks. Arthur Before his death, Arthur and Lewis were both members of the Mystery Skulls and friends, but after he was killed by a possessed Arthur, he now seeks revenge after him. It is unknown if Lewis is aware that Arthur was possessed or not, but it is more likely that he was unaware of the possession. Mystery There is not much known about Lewis' and Mystery's relationship. Before his death, they were members of the same team and seemed to be friends. Mr. & Mrs. Pepper Mr. & Mrs. Pepper are Lewis' foster parents. One night, a young Lewis showed up on their doorstep, scuffed up and half unconscious as a child. Despite numerous attempts to discover where he came from and what brought him there, Mr. & Mrs. Pepper were never able to unravel his past. With nowhere to go, they decided to take him in as one of the family.http://mysterybensmysteryblog.tumblr.com/post/110783256058 Lewis' sisters Lewis has 3 (unadopted) younger sisters. In the following picture, the one on Lewis' shoulder is Paprika, the one in the front is Belle, and the one under the table is Cayenne.http://mysterybensmysteryblog.tumblr.com/post/143513806968 Before his death, Lewis used to babysit his sisters. Abilities * Constructs Creation: Although it is not known for certain yet whether the mansion was made by Lewis or was simply taken over, he is shown directly to have this ability when he constructed street lamps when confronting Shiromori, and made a table and a chair before setting off to find Vivi and Arthur. The Dead Beats also seem to be of Lewis' creation as well. * Levitation: Lewis shows that he can hover in the air at will. * Pyrokinesis: Lewis has the ability to produce and control fire, though it is unknown if his ability to manipulate fire also applies to already existing fire or only to his own. Flames produced by Lewis are an unnatural purple color. He can apparently shape his fire into objects, such as his hair, which are created using the fire emanating from his skull. ** Explosion: Lewis can generate a massive fiery explosion using his pyrokinetic powers, as shown when he is enraged at the end of "Ghost" and his flaming hair flares into a detonation that engulfs the entire mansion. ** Fire Punch: Lewis can coat his fist in flames when punching a foe. * Memory Erasure: Lewis appears to have the ability to erase the memories of others. However, it is unknown how far this ability goes, due to the only time we see him using this ability is when he is erasing Vivi's memories of him in "Ghost". * Dormant Form: Lewis has the ability to retreat into his heart locket, allowing him to recuperate. * Super Strength: In "Freaking Out", It is shown Lewis has this ability. When Shiromori accidentally revived Lewis' spirit, Lewis punched her head off with a fist covered in fire. * Object Possession: As shown in "Freaking Out", Lewis is able to possess objects and change its general appearance to make it more suitable to himself. It is also possible he used this ability to take over the mansion, and it is supported by the mansion grounds still being there when it vanishes, but if this were the case it is unknown why the mansion disappears entirely rather than simply returning to its pre-possessed state. Trivia 's blog.]] * According to Mystery Ben's Blog, Lewis' design is inspired by several different sources.http://mysterybensmysteryblog.tumblr.com/post/101235486423 His skull's design is based on a number of different things including Skeletor's skull and Yoko Littner's hairpin. His body is based on Fred Jones and Grunkle Stan, and his gloves are based on the ones worn by the electronic music duo Daft Punk. * Lewis is named after Luis Dubuc from Mystery Skulls.http://mysterybensmysteryblog.tumblr.com/post/101378024498 * Lewis' tragic backstory and resurrection parallels several supernatural anti-heroes, most notably Spawn by Todd McFarlane. ** Both characters deeply loved someone while they were alive. After being unjustly murdered, however, they returned to life as undead versions of their former selves with an array of supernatural powers and a desire for vengeance. ** Unlike Spawn, however, it is unknown if Lewis acquired his powers on his own or through a pact with a demon. *His ability to possess vehicles resembles Ghost Rider from Marvel Comics. References Category:A-Z Category:Mystery Skulls Animated Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Ghosts